The Rachel Berry Diaries
by Lily Q. Berry
Summary: Rachel's Diary throughout a bit of the first series
1. September 1st Homeroom

Monday 1st September. Homeroom.

It's the first day of tenth grade, I feel like this is the start of a new beginning, a chance for me to showcase my real stardom. Last year the Glee club was run by a very rude and inappropriate man, Mr Ryerson. Luckily I dealt with him, well, Mr Figgins did. But I was the one who got him fired, thank goodness for that. Anyway, hopefully some 'Arts' program will come up, like the school musical, (that I will get lead role in) and I will become a star at my school. Right now, I'm not the most popular girl in school, I guess, but you just wait… just wait. Just wait until I get my name in lights, they'll all be working for me. Mrs Franks is calling out the role. Most of the jocks and cheerleaders are in this homeroom, they all hate me. But I know it's just because they are jealous. Also in my class is that gay kid, 'Kurt', he's wearing some hideous designer outfit which was obviously made for a girl. I guess I can't be too hard on him, he's even less popular than me. At the moment he seems to be reading a magazine called 'Strength'. Well, 'good luck with that' is all I can say. He is so skinny; you could cut paper with him! Oh god, Jacob is staring at me. Jacob is my weird, blogger, geeky stalker. He follows me everywhere, and he just stares at me through his huge rectangular glasses. I'm surprised he can actually see through his mop afro hairstyle. Talking of hairstyles, 'Puck' the mohawked football player threw a slushy over me as I walked into school. Luckily, I was wearing a raincoat so my new clothes weren't ruined. I am so happy he's not in my class. Oh! There's the bell! I'm off to maths, cya.


	2. September 1st Maths

Monday 1st September. Maths.

Just my luck, I have double maths with Mr Hull until recess. Mr Hull is wittering on about how to times and divide decimals like we are all stupid. We're 16! For goodness sake, we know what decimals are! Maybe I was put in the wrong class… this is probably the lower maths class, and I was meant to be put into the upper maths class. Yes, that's what it is. Rachel Berry is brilliant at maths, so this class should be a piece of cake. I sit next to that dumb blonde cheerleader, Brittany. I thought that it was just a roumor that she didn't know how to add. Boy was I wrong! I have to help her with everything! WHEN WILL THIS CLASS END?


	3. September 1st Maths  STILL!

Monday 1st September. Maths- STILL!

Brittany just passed me a note:

It's so confusing. Hey, are you the girl Santana always insults?

That's just like her, Santana, I mean. Santana is one of the meanest cheerleaders (along with Quinn Fabray) in the school. Once, when I was in the bathroom cleaning up my slushy-fied dress, she came in, to do her makeup, probably and just SPAT on me! SPAT on me! I mean, who does that? SPITS on people? It's one of the most unhygienic, childish things a cheerleader could do- even though most of the cheerleaders ACT like children anyway, so who can blame them. It's strange; Brittany is probably the nicest cheerleader of all. She doesn't ACTUALLY insult me on purpose. I think that Santana (her best friend) is just forcing her to. Maybe I should try and be friends with her? So I replied:

_What are you confused about Brittany? And I'm Rachel Berry, if that's what you wanted to know_

Well, It's just these maths problems. How do you do borrowing? I watched Mr Hull do it, but I just don't get what the point of it is?

_Ok, well… it's pretty hard to explain. Maybe ask Mr Hull later? And I'll help you with your homework if you want. Are you free tonight?_

Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this being-friends thing! Maybe I should try it more often, and then I'd have more friends!

I don't think I want to come to your house. Santana says that it's full of germs. Sorry. I can't argue with her. She is my reason for living.

_Santana? Your reason for living is __**SANTANA? **__Why?_

She just is. I love her, she is my best friend.

_Still! That doesn't mean you have to be a slave to her. Oh- Mr Hull is looking this w-_


End file.
